Alaskan legend
by TitanofGaming
Summary: Both wars were over, Annabeth died when she fought Gaia. In his rage Percy killed every monster, giant, and Gaia alike. He then swore he would never return to being a pawn of Olympus. So he take refuge in Alaska and became the legendary Arion the wanderer, but when he stumbles upon a group of demigod what will he do?


**Hello everyone, this is a new story idea I came up with. Sorry for not updating my other story but I really needed to write then post this. This will not be my main focus, The lone hero will be my main focus. I will only update this every once in a while.**

Chapter 1

3rd POV

The sun rose over the Alaskan mountains, a vast forest surrounding the base of the mountain. A thin wisp of smoke curled towards the orange sky. A campsite lay in a small clearing where the smoke arose from. A lone cloaked figure was curled next to the dying fire, trying in vain to keep warm. The figures tent was behind him, blanketed by a thick layer of snow about 5 inches thick. The Trent was on the edge of collapse. The figure stared deep into the fire, the light danced across the man's dark forest green eyes. A loud howl of pain broke thorough the silence, the man raised his head. Then the howl repeated itself, the man quickly stood in a flash and stomped of the fire to put it out. He then nimbly shook of the snow from his tent, his fingers flew and collapsed the tent and packed all his other possessions. The man then shouldered his pack, the howling broke through the silence again. The man then hurried towards the howling. When he neared the spot of the howling, a snarl came from his left, he slowly turned towards the left. A Siberian husky lady in the snow, it was covered in what looked like knife marks. The husky attempted a threatening look but it looked more like a pained the man inched towards the husky, his hand was in front of him, inviting the dog to sniff. The husky sniffed, then confident the man wouldn't hurt him the husky lowered his head and allowed the man to look at his injuries. The man placed his pack on the ground and took out some anaesthetic and some bandages, he then provided a quick look. The husky was over exhausted and thin as a twig, the cuts were raw and there wasn't a large loss of blood because of the snow. The man quickly cleaned the wounds, then he brought out a needle and a spool off thread, the husky empowered in pain when the needle weaved swiftly through his skin, but the dog didn't move. An hour later the man was done, he then proceeded to quickly set up camp, when the tent was set up the man went to the husky, who was swaddled up in warm cloths and carried him to the tent and lasted him down. The man then went out to get firewood. Ever since that day a strong bond was formed.

Weeks flew by and the man nursed the young Siberian husky back to health. Over the weeks the husky managed to walk without yelping or limping, and now he is getting the hand off running. The man also started to heal, the cold exterior slipped from tome to time but was soon man still awoke from his nightmares that haunted him, but they weren't as bad,a smile sometimes broke through the exterior. However, the man still didn't say a word, he has long since have the need to speak, the man after so long even forgot how to speak and what his voice sounded like. The answer to why he didn't speak was no mystery, a deep scar ran from his hairline, missing the eyes and deep into the man's throat. Forever casting the young man into silence.

Seasons posted by fast, the husky grew strong, fast and healthy after following the man who saved him from death. He followed him as a companion in the harsh terrain. The man, after many years of wandering the Alaskan wilderness decided to to finally settle down high in the mountainous regain that surrounds a small town on the coast called Anchorage. The place they settled down in was not very special, it is on a high and large plateau or outcrop that overlooks a vast forest and the city in the distance. The house itself was not special either, it is just a simple log cabin the size of an average apartment. The interior is Spartan, it had a bed, a bear's fur next to the bed, a wooden table and a large workmen that had all sorts of projects on it, a propane stove,a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and layup a large padlocked chest at the base of the bed. Although it was small it was home for the man and the dog. Everyday they woke up at dawn and hunted prey, they bright the game home and smoked it so it would last through the winter. Then they when to look for valuable herbs and spices.

Winter came and went, but snow covered the landscape, like a white blanket. The forest, now void of life has nothing but tracks of fearsome predators desperate for any sort of food. The man and his husky were walking towards town, the man carried a sword made out of bronze that was hidden in a scabbard that was under the man's cloak and a small pistol in case of bandits. They walked to the city when suddenly tracks appeared, he knelt down and studied the tracks. There were 3 human prints, they looked at least an hour and a half old. So he and his husky followed the tracks, as the day wore on the tracks got fresher and fresher but then there can several different tracks. A few tracks looked like something slithered in the snow, 6 or 7 were dog-like except the paws marks were too large, there was one or two large foot prints that only giant beings make. When the man say this he paled and immediately took off his cloak leaving him in a blue long sleeved shirt and cargo pants. The man and the dog took off in a full sprint, suddenly a loud feminine scream broke though the silent forest. The man ran and saw the clearing that the 3 teenagers were surrounded by monsters, the girl was in the middle of the two guys, she was severely injured. A fallen tree was the only obstacle in the way, the man just kept running and used the tree as a spring board, in mid air he slide his sword from the scabbard. He swung it at a deadly arc, vaporizing a few Dracaenae and Hellhounds. The monsters reeled back in shock. The man took this as an advantage and twirled and danced taking monsters down left and right. The last monster who was obviously the leader charged at the man, the man did a flip over the Cyclops and stabbed him in the back. The girl was now getting pretty pale from the blood loss, the man quickly scooped up the girl and placed her of his back and jogged towards the mountain, leaving the boys to follow in shock. When they arrived at the man's house the man immediately grabbed herbs and bandages, then he worked on cleaning the wound, then stitches then he put the herbs on the wound and wrapped bandages over the wounds. The boy held their breathe as he worked, when he was done the boys asked a question that was on their mind.

"Who are you?"

"My name has long since been forgotten young heroes. My name was once Percy Jackson, but now call me Arion" the man croaked. "Just Arion."

**Thanks for reading,I hope you enjoyed. I am really sorry for the late update. Also I will be definitely update the redo of chapter 1 of 'the lone hero'.**

**-titanofgaming signing off.**


End file.
